A Citadella
}} A Citadella (The Citadel) egy fokozottan védett bázisa a DC körzet Acél Testvériségének. A háború előtt Pentagon néve volt ismert a hely, az amerikai hadsereg központja, tele háborús technológiával. Az Arlington híd nyugati végénél és észak-keletre az Arlington Könyvtártól. Története Az Acél Testvériség Dél-Kaliforniában, a Lost Hills bunkerben ülésező főfejesei, elküldtek egy kontingens katonát, Owyn Lyons vezetésével az ország keleti partjaira, hogy begyűjtsenek minden lehetséges fejlett technológiát, amit csak találnak Washington, DC városából, és, hogy járjanak utána a környék szuper mutáns tevékenységének. A testvériség kételyei beigazolódtak, a Pentagon romokban hevert. De a földalatti szintek elég technológiát, és arzenált tartalmazott, hogy a csapat tovább folytassa küldetését (miután a védelmi-rendszert leküzdötték). De volt más is… Megtalálták a Liberty Prime nevű technológiai csodát. Ha újra működőképessé tennék, képesek lennének az évek alatt meggyengült testvériség erejét és büszkeségét jelentősen megnövelni. A felfedezés elég volt, hogy Paladin Lyons megkapja a végső rangfokozatot, valamint az új küldetését, miszerint fel kell állítania egy permanens bázist a helyszínen és folytatnia kell a város átkutatását. Elder Lyons az új címével megalapította a Citadellát, ami a Pentagon romait hozta újra dicső korába. Ez volt az erőd ami az Acél Testvériséget végleg megszilárdítja ezen a vidéken és szükségessé is vált a bázis folyamatos erősítése, hála a legújabb felfedezésüknek, a szuper mutánsoknak. Szerkezet Külső The Citadel is a large fortress with walls of stone and steel. It retains its shape which gave it its name the «Pentagon» and has only a single entrance, a large metal gate usually guarded by multiple paladins. A small corridor leads from the main gate to a door which provides access to the inner bailey. The inside is inaccessible until you complete The Waters of Life segment of the main quest. Entry is scripted as part of the completion of this quest. Before then, the guard commander Paladin Bael will gruffly deny you entry. Bailey The fairly large bailey serves as a training and sparring area. Under the command of Paladin Gunny, new recruits practice various skills from unarmed combat to firearm usage. To this end, the bailey contains shooting ranges and other installations for combat practice. A large hatch in the middle of the courtyard connects to the Laboratory, although it cannot be used as an entrance by the player. The Laboratory and A Ring, sections of the buildings which surround the yard, can be accessed through doors opposite and next to the main entrance. Citadel — A Ring The A Ring is a small sector within the Citadel which can be accessed directly from the bailey. The entrance is on the right when you enter the Citadel. The A Ring contains Lyon’s Den, the Great Hall, the Library and entrances to B Ring as well as Citadel Laboratory. The Lyon’s Den is the quarters of Lyons' Pride while the Great Hall serves as a briefing room for high-ranking Brotherhood members and the Pride. Their meetings can be overheard occasionally, they don’t mind if you walk in either. If you have high karma level you can take Paladin Cross with you. In the Library you can find the Vault-Tec terminal you need to consult as part of Picking up the Trail. Another terminal reveals some background information on the Maxson family and various tidbits of information about the history of the Brotherhood. Citadel — B Ring The B Ring is another section within the Citadel which can only be reached from the A Ring via two doors in the back. It consists mostly of sleeping quarters for all Brotherhood of Steel members as well as a medical bay and the private quarters of Owyn Lyons and Arthur Maxson. Squire Maxson's room contains has a hackable terminal in which, among various children’s stories and other personal entries, you can find the location of a Guns and Bullets magazine under the bed in the Lyon’s Den (A Ring). The medical bay is home to Sawbones, a Mr. Gutsy robot, who is the slightly malfunctioning doctor of the Citadel. Citadel — Laboratory The Laboratory is the third sector of the Citadel, connected to both the bailey and the A Ring. It spans two levels and consists of the main working area, the Armory and sleeping quarters for the Scribes. Various terminals with technical background information on weaponry are scattered all over the place. The lab is naturally the working place for most of the Scribes save for those of the Order of the Quill. While they are conducting research on various fields such as threat assessment, weaponry and defensive technologies, their main focus is the work on Liberty Prime, a gargantuan pre-war robot and the reason the Citadel base was established in the first place. Scribe Rothchild who is part of various main quests is usually to be found in the area just in front of the robot, on the bottom level. In the vicinity of the robot dock there’s also a terminal with progress information on the work on Liberty Prime which lets you run a sound check. On the wall at the bottom level there is a digital map display from which you can extrapolate the location of the Vault-Tec Vaults in the Capital Wasteland if you have not already found them. After Scribe Rothchild has used it to show you the location of Vault 87, the map markers will automatically be added to your Pip-Boy 3000. The Armory is located in an extra room on the bottom level and is run by Knight Captain Durga. She will only trade with you if you have Elder Lyons' permission which is easily obtained. Citadel Armory If you chose to take the option of destroying the Citadel in Broken Steel, you will find a door leading to the armory within the crater, and one on the far side of the circular path around the crater. This section is not to be confused with the regular Armory located in the Laboratory. Within the armory, there are 4 first aid boxes and plentiful supplies of various munitions and weapons. In the offices beside the armory, there is a terminal describing several «incident reports» and a wall-safe (unlockable through the terminal) containing Callahan’s magnum. Lakosság Notable loot * A Duck and Cover! book in a crate in one of the stalls in the bathroom of the Citadel Lab. * A Guns and Bullets book under the rightmost bed in A Ring’s «The Den» area. Just outside this room, in the lounge area, there’s a Brotherhood of Steel holotag on a small curved table. * Smuggler's End, Elder Lyon's unique AEP7 laser pistol, can be found in his safe in B Ring’s «The Solar» area. Occasionally it may be taken from the safe by NPCs. * 2 Tesla cannons in the Citadel Lab. (Broken Steel) * 2 Tesla cannons in the Citadel Armory. (Broken Steel) * Callahan's magnum in a safe in the Citadel Armory. (Broken Steel) * 3 Mini nukes in the Citadel Armory. (Broken Steel) * 72 Alien power cells in the Citadel Armory. (Broken Steel) * 3 Nuka grenades in the Citadel Armory. (Broken Steel) Kapcsolódó küldetések Főküldetés * The Waters of Life * Picking up the Trail * Finding the Garden of Eden * The American Dream * Take it Back! * Death From Above (Broken Steel) * Shock Value (Broken Steel) * Who Dares Wins (Broken Steel) Jelöletlen küldetések * Collecting Holotags * Gallows Humor * Some Assembly Required (Broken Steel) * Blood Brotherhood (Broken Steel) Notes * With the Broken Steel add-on, a super mutant overlord always spawns by the south side of the Citadel, accompanied by other assorted mutants, regardless of level. A brotherhood paladin will also spawn with them in the sniper nests, allowing unlimited Brotherhood of Steel holotags and Brotherhood power armor to be acquired. ** Notes: The sentry bot outside the gates will also respawn if destroyed providing a free source of scrap metal, missiles and whatever else it may carry. The respawning Brotherhood Paladin, and sentry bot may not actually require Broken Steel to be installed. * Oddly enough, many of the items, containers, doors, and terminals in the Citadel are all marked 'green' for the player. You may take/steal all of these items and pick the locks on the doors and hack the terminals without penalty, such as the Armory’s cell door. You may also loot all the items on the Armory shelf right next to the quartermaster. * After getting special permission from Elder Lyons you can receive Power Armor Training to wear any class of power armor by talking to Paladin Gunny. * Geographical error: If you enter the labs directly (missing out the A Ring) from the far side of the bailey, the door you enter through leads straight down into the lab. However as you find out during the final mission, Liberty Prime is raised through the very center of the courtyard, implying the lab is directly below it. It is worth noting that the door from the bailey is a double door while the door in the Lab is a single door, possibly indicating that there is a section missing. * The Brotherhood will not be hostile toward Fawkes, despite their mission to destroy super mutants. (Unless either becomes hostile or Fawkes is fired) * In the ring area in the courtyard where two initiates may be fighting, you CAN stand in the middle of them and be hit by their punches. The punches are scripted to deal no damage. * With Broken Steel downloaded, the Citadel has the highest number of essential characters in that area. * Initiates on line in the courtyard do push-ups at seemingly random intervals of their own volition. Megjelenések A Citadella csak a Fallout 3-ban szerepel. A kulisszák mögött * A «The Citadel» lett volna eredetileg a Cathedral neve, a Fallout 1-ben. * A hely neve a «Wasteland» nevű játékból is származhat, amelyből az előző Fallout játékok nagyon sokat átvettek. Bugs * It is possible to enter the Citadel by glitching into a pile of rubble to the northwest of the Citadel (YouTube video). This is an effective way to unlock the Power Armor Training at an early point in the game, although various NPCs in the Citadel, when talked to, will tell you about events that might not have happened yet due to the non-completion of the main quest segment The Waters of Life. As seen in the video, leaving the Citadel after using this glitch will result in completion of the quest The Waters of Life, even if it was never begun or known about, along with all prior quests in the main quest arc that the player did not complete. It seems that using fast travel in the bailey avoids this glitch, which means that the main quest line can still be completed normally. * There are at least two Brotherhood of Steel Initiates using the firing range, and one is firing a laser rifle. You will not be attacked if you shoot the laser rifle out of his hands, and he will start throwing frag grenades at the target. Many of his throws will either be off target or ricochet in various directions, causing numerous casualties among the nearby Brotherhood of Steel, and allowing you to search the bodies. When attempting this by using VATS, it is possible that if targeting the «weapon» too many times, the Initiate will take out a grenade almost instantaneously after the rifle is shot. If this happens you may accidentally shoot the grenade and kill the Initiate and anybody close. Furthermore, pickpocketing the grenade will cause the Initiate to spawn another one upon re-entering the pickpocket screen. * If you fast-travel to the Citadel whilst an Enclave-controlled deathclaw is following you, upon reaching the destination the deathclaw will promptly die. From then on, whenever you fast travel to the Citadel, the same deathclaw will constantly respawn and then die when you get there. This is a great way to collected an unlimited amount of deathclaw hands. * The radio in the bailey will continue to play GNR as if Three Dog is still alive after the PC has killed him. Whereas the Pip-Boy radio will play just music. * If you pickpocket the ammo from the Initiate with the 10mm pistol he will continually reload. Eventually he will aim down sight and not move or shoot. Galéria Paladin at the Citadel.jpg‎|Egy paladin járőrözik a Citadella előtt A-Ring entrance.jpg|Bejárat az A Gyűrűbe A-Ring Great Hall.jpg|Az A Gyűrű tanácsterme B-Ring quarters.jpg|A nyugvóhelyek B-Ring Elder Lyons' room.jpg|Lyons szobája Citadel Lab Liberty Prime.jpg|Liberty Prime a Laboratóriumban Concept09B.jpg| de:Zitadelle en:Citadel es:La Ciudadela fr:Citadelle it:Cittadella pl:Cytadela pt:Citadel ru:Цитадель uk:Цитадель zh:大本營 Kategória:Fallout 3 helyszínek Kategória:Citadella Kategória:Katonai és kutató létesítmények Kategória:Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel